


Simple as That

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Three times Ron, Draco and Harry want something one of the others has - and one time Ron gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this gift and had a fun drabble exchange all around :D

The boy with the strange scar and the girl with braces meet at the corner shop. The girl craves a popsicle. For Harry, Petunia forgetting to buy eggs for Dudley’s pancakes is a chance to get away from the cupboard.

“I’ve got five brothers and a sister,” Harry says. _Five brothers and a sister and two brothers and they love me. Not Dudley. Not the Dursleys._ She tilts her head, unconvinced.

“My mum knits me a new sweater every Christmas.” Harry is wearing Dudley’s hand-me-downs. The girl believes him.

“I can speak with snakes.”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Liar!”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory was easy enough. Now, Draco should use his advantage. Instead he watches. Harry and Ron playing cards. Harry and Ron eating chocolate. Harry and Ron being close. Ron, running his fingers through his red hair. Ron.

Draco thought he was jealous of the boy who lived. And oh, he is. But it hurts more to be jealous of the boy who gets to laugh at Ron’s jokes, who gets to be hugged by Ron. Draco will never be as famous as Harry and that makes him angry. Draco craves Ron and that frightens him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron is sitting behind Draco in class, throwing paper balls at him. Because Draco is mean to Harry and Harry is Ron’s best friend. Simple as that.

Or maybe it’s about the manor with so many rooms to live in just for Draco. Heaps of Christmas presents. Draco Malfoy is rich. Sometimes Ron Weasley wants to be rich so damn much. Simple as that.

Draco is a teenager and Ron is a teenager and sometimes a teenager wants to kiss another teenager but he does not dare to and instead he throws paper balls at him. Also simple as that.


	4. Chapter 4

One of those summer nights in the burrow. Ron can’t believe that this place can be calm. No Arthur chatting about a new acquisition just a too loud. No Ginny destroying the place on her broomstick. No one arguing with Percy because of Percy being a dick. There’s only Harry and Harry is asleep in Ron’s bed. Soon, Ron will sleep too. Next to Harry, spooning.

Ron isn’t sure if he can do this. This isn’t winning wizard chess against a dark wizard. This isn’t winning a battle. This is having a boyfriend. Being in love. And that is scary.


End file.
